


Tunnel Vision

by taeyongsnoona



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, model/photographer, use ur imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongsnoona/pseuds/taeyongsnoona
Summary: Prompt: hey I have to photograph someone for class will you be my model





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Jaeyong fic! hopefully of many more. hope you guys enjoy ^^
> 
> prompt from [here](https://callistawolf.tumblr.com/post/100809913937/swimcoachtachibana-queerlullaby)

The thing about Lee Taeyong is that he’s perfect. 

 

Well, not _perfect_ perfect, just as close to perfect looking as a human being can possibly be. 

 

It’s just that Jaehyun is really good at noticing things, and Taeyong has these features that make it really hard not to _notice._ In fact, Jaehyun is fairly sure that if Michaelangelo were alive today, he’d take one look at Taeyong’s perfect features and run for his scalpel. 

 

So that’s why when, for his photography class, they are assigned to photograph a classmate, Taeyong is the first person to pop into Jaehyun’s head. Which would be totally fine, if it wasn’t for the fact that Jaehyun didn’t actually _know_ Taeyong. He knew _of_ Taeyong, but who didn’t? Taeyong was so handsome he was almost pretty, a dancer known all throughout their city due to his unerring ability to win _every Goddamn dancing competition known to mankind_ , AND he was ridiculously kind. No one that talented and beautiful would logically be that kind, but he was. 

 

Or so people say. Personally, Jaehyun thought he looked like a bit of a dick. He walked the halls completely carefree, hardly noticing the gaggles of girls and boys staring after him with hearts in their eyes, because clearly he was too good for them. Jaehyun almost never saw him hanging out with friends; only obnoxious people didn’t hang out with their friends. 

 

The point remained that Jaehyun didn’t know Taeyong, and so it would be kind of weird for him to just walk up to him and say, “hey, your face is really pretty, can I photograph it for a class?” Taeyong would surely laugh in his face. 

 

But Jaehyun was sure that if he could get a picture of Taeyong, he would ace his assignment. 

 

So the day after his teacher made his announcement, Jaehyun took a deep breath and worked up the courage to sit next to Taeyong at his lunch table, where he was sitting alone like a douche. 

 

“Hi,” Jaehyun said. Nothing wrong with being friendly. 

 

Taeyong, about to take a bite out of his sandwich, looked over at Jaehyun, the sandwich still held in midair. 

 

“Um, hi,” Taeyong replied. His voice was quieter than Jaehyun expected. 

 

Jaehyun forced his smile wider. “What’s up?” 

 

“Uh, nothing really,” Taeyong said, looking back at his sandwich. He looked a little uncomfortable. 

 

Unexpectedly, Jaehyun felt a little pity for him, so he decided to ask as soon as possible to put them both out of their misery. “I was wondering if you could do me a favor?”

 

Taeyong looked up at him again, interested but also clearly a little wary. “Sure.”

 

“I have to photograph someone for my photography class and I was wondering if you would be my model?”

 

Taeyong blinked. And then blinked again. 

 

“Um...why?” he asked, sounding terribly confused. 

 

This time it was Jaehyun’s turn to blink. Why, exactly, did it need to be Taeyong, again? 

 

“Well,” he hedged. “You seem like a cool person! And, and, scientifically speaking, you have very proportionate features that would photograph well!” 

 

“Oh,” Taeyong said, a blush rising slowly across his cheeks. “Um, okay, I guess.”

 

Jaehyun brightened. His stupid, improvised answer had actually worked! “Great! Wanna meet up after school?” 

 

Taeyong nodded shyly, and then it was easy to settle into a friendly chat with him over their lunch. Taeyong mostly nodded along, listening attentively to what Jaehyun was saying, even when it wasn’t particularly interesting or important. Jaehyun was surprised but pleased. 

 

When they met up after school, Taeyong seemed uncertain, as if he thought maybe it was all a great joke to humiliate him. His cautiousness made Jaehyun feel horribly guilty about his assumptions, because it was clear Taeyong didn’t have a lot of friends, and not because he was an asshole. The guy was unbelievably shy, and throughout the entire time they were together, Taeyong spoke maybe 10 words overall. 

 

The afternoon spent with him made it clear to Jaehyun that he had been entirely wrong about Taeyong, and it awoke in him a desire to befriend Taeyong. 

 

It also made it clear to him that Taeyong was born to be a model. The photographs he had captured of him, in various poses all around the school, all turned out as if they were shot by a professional, and Jaehyun knew it was because Taeyong was such an exceptional model. 

 

Taeyong was truly beautiful. 

 

Even when Jaehyun had taken the pictures, he continued to sit with Taeyong at his lunch table, chatting to him about his progress on editing and light fix ups. Slowly, little by little, Taeyong began to talk more and more, inquiring about Jaehyun’s class and what he learned. Jaehyun did the same, trying to get Taeyong to talk about himself. Although he didn’t become talkative, he did open up a little. It was enough for Jaehyun. 

 

Unsurprisingly, he aced the assignment. Everyone cooed over his pictures, half adoringly and half in confusion; Jaehyun knew they were all wondering how he managed to get Taeyong to agree to he photographed. Jaehyun was secretly pleased. 

 

The day after he submitted his assignment, Jaehyun went back to his previous table, a little gloomy. He didn’t think Taeyong would want to talk to him, now that the project was over and they weren’t really friends. His friends welcomed him back, but seemed to sense his mood, because they gave him his space. 

 

He hadn’t taken more than three bites out of his sandwich before someone came up next to him. He looked up from his sandwich, only to see a face that had become very near and dear to him. 

 

“Hey,” Taeyong greeted, smiling slightly. “Can I sit here?”

 

Jaehyun felt his entire body warming from his smile. “Sure,” he said brightly. 

 

***

 

“And that, children, is how we got together,” Taeyong finished with a flourish, smiling so proudly you’d think he won a prize. 

 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes as his friends started laughing, but he smiled anyway and tugged Taeyong near, pressing his lips to Taeyong's. Taeyong grinned in the middle of the kiss, ruining everything like he always did, but somehow Jaehyun didn’t mind. 

 

Taeyong was just right for him.


End file.
